


did it hurt?

by orphan_account



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Dead People, Found Family, Ghosts, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Stab Wound, Talking To Dead People, beetlebabes dont fucking click, brief appearance of mood hair poggers, description of violence, sounds like a lot but most of it's mentioned/implied, wound intrusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “No, when you got—” she stopped herself again, wanting to throw up in her mouth just trying to say the words. “When you got stabbed,” she managed to force out, “Did it hurt?”
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	did it hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> i just liked the concept of beetlejuice's stab wound being talked about in some sort of found family au or something so this small thing emerged from that thought.
> 
> ALSO im not skilled with rating and tags and stuff so there IS a kinda brief but kinda like detailed description of when beej got stabbed that im not sure if it would market a graphic violence warning or not so?? if i need to fix that please tell me

Beetlejuice paused for a moment, a grin plastering onto his face once he noticed Barbara’s wavering gaze and twisted grimace of disgust. He dramatically gestured to the clean, narrow hole that pierced straight through his chest and out his back, his expression amused as he remarked, “Admiring my wound?” At that, he then shoved one of his fingers inside the hole, only for him to tense up and let out a sharp yelp, immediately pulling it back out as his body heaved with unnecessary breaths. “That...wasn’t as pleasant of a sensation as I thought it’d be,” was his following comment, his face contorted in lingering pain.

Barbara frowned, seeming to ignore his remarks before lightly gesturing toward it and then making a stabbing motion, humming a question as if she wasn’t able to voice what she was trying to get at. Beetlejuice raised an eyebrow in response, causing her to sigh and slowly push out the words, wincing as they rolled off her tongue with difficulty, painfully reliving the events that had transpired five months prior, “Is that from...when you, y’know—” she trailed off, making another wild gesture when she came to a loss of words, “When Lydia—” she mimed holding the metal weapon that had been used, thrusting the imaginary pole forward. Beetlejuice snorted at the sight before nodding in confirmation.

“Sure is, Babs! Kinda surprised it stayed after the whole changing-back-into-a-demon process, but, whatever.” He shrugged, dismissing the question and the bringing up of that traumatic day, internally uncomfortable with having to talk about it.

“Does it hurt?” Barbara couldn’t help but ask, genuinely disturbed by being able to see through the demon’s body and getting swamped with the memory of seeing him collapse to the ground, stark black blood flowing out of the then-fresh injury and tumbling from his mouth in gruesome, horrifying waves. 

“Nah, not unless you deliberately fuck with it,” came his response, clearly referring to when he had intruded into the wound only a few seconds earlier. Barbara’s eyebrows scrunched up as she pondered the thought for a moment, though she wasn’t exactly surprised. She didn’t feel anything from the blunt force wounds that had killed her and her husband unless you were to push into the specific spots they were planted with force. But that only allowed another thought to enter her mind.

“Did it hurt?” she questioned, concern bright in her face, special emphasis put on the first word. She hadn’t felt a thing when she had died due to the circumstances, making her rather lucky in that sense, but she had a very low pain tolerance. She was nearly brought to tears whenever she got a paper cut or a small scratch from a slip of a knife while preparing food, and she couldn’t imagine what it’d feel like to be stabbed straight through, especially after being alive for only, what was it? Thirty to forty seconds? Either way, she wouldn’t think that Beetlejuice had experienced actual physical pain very often beforehand, having been a witness to him casually tossing his decapitated head back and forth between his hands with nothing to suggest that he felt bothered by the detachment. That, or he had a very high pain tolerance that allowed him to recklessly manipulate his limbs as if they were toys and he was a toddler who didn’t know any better.

Beetlejuice had halted to think at the question, his tone of voice wavering when he replied, “Whaddaya mean? I just said it didn’t.” He frowned, and Barbara could sense what was likely confusion in his twitchy mannerisms. She shook her head.

“No, when you got—” she stopped herself again, wanting to throw up in her mouth just trying to say the words. “When you got stabbed,” she managed to force out, “Did it hurt?”

Beetlejuice blinked, his hair flashing to an indigo color briefly before he shrugged again, clearly ready to drop the topic at this point, “Yeah. Sure.”

Barbara could only nod in acknowledgement.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is like my first fic for beetlejuice and on ao3 in general (i had something else long term but i deleted it because i immediately lost motivation) so uhh feedback appreciated dont bash me if theyre ooc just politely tell me and i will work to fix that in the future


End file.
